Creeping Danger
by Kaji no Tenshi
Summary: New Extended Chapter 3 A new evil is near, will Syaoran come back and save Sakura? ActionAventure..that doen't really sound right but...yeah...better than Mystery...sorry about that little blabber...I'll stop...
1. New Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…I want to though…I only own the evil Takai…I don't want to own him though…anyone interested in owning him?

Creeping Danger

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 1 New Danger

"The new Clow Card Mistress, beware! I'm coming to get my revenge! I will win and take all of those pathetic Clow Cards! I, Takai, will destroy you and all those you care about!"

Two people in different countries woke up at the same time in sweat.

Sakura breathed heavily, "What was that?" she thought. "Who is Takai? He's going to kill me? Hoe.."

Syaoran wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Someone's going to harm Sakura! I need to go back!"

Seeing that it's still early, the two tried to go back to sleep only to be waken up by the same dream.

"What does the dream meant?" they both thought.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

"Ohayo, Sakura-san," said Fujitaka Kinomoto.

"Ohayo, Otousan," said Sakura gloomily. Her eyes were red from the lack of sleep and her face was pale.

"You okay, kaijuu?" asked Touya.

"I'm okay. Just don't call me 'kaijuu'."

"Okay, kaijuu," chuckled Touya.

"Touya!" shouted Sakura.

"Whoa! I guess you are okay," laughed Touya.

Fujitaka sighed. "Can't you two just not have a fight one morning and just eat your breakfast peacefully?"

Sakura gave Touya a look and sat down to eat her breakfast. "I need to talk to Kero-san about that Takai, but he won't be awake this early," she thought and sighed.

Touya noticed her sigh and asked, "Now what?"

Sakura looked and saw Touya looking at her. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I just thought about something."

"Okay. Otousan, I'm going to school now."

"Onnisan! Wait for me!"

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Once Sakura got back home from school, she changed out of her uniform and into something casual. She took her Sakura Cards out along with the book and started her daily routine of looking through and talking to the cards. Kero was on the other side of the room playing video games.

Now and then, shouts of disappointment would be heard on Kero's side of the room, otherwise there was only Sakura 's voice whispering to the cards. All seemed peaceful until... "Hoe! Kero-san!"

"What?" The guardian beast was not happy about being interrupted.

"Come over here!"

The guardian beast flew over to Sakura slowly, upset at losing his game.

Sakura held the card 'Illusion'. "Look, Kero-san," exclaimed Sakura. "It's fading slowly."

Kero took one look and immediately flew towards the card. He closed his eyes and placed a paw on the card. Then his eyes opened in surprise. "Quick, Sakura-kun," he instructed. "Hold on to the card and try to feel for 'Illusion'. Help her fight against that force. It's trying to steal 'Illusion' from you!"

Sakura did what she was told. At first, it was hard, but she tried her best to concentrate and helped 'Illusion' in blocking that large force of power. Sakura felt the force suddenly disappears and she fell into a world of darkness.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

"Sakura! Sakura-kun!"

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered opened. The first thing she saw was Kero's worried eyes. "What happened?"

"That's the first time you used your magic to protect a card, to fight off a dark force. That's why you felt weak and fainted. You okay now?"

Sakura sat up and rubbed her temple. "I'm okay. Just kind of dizzy."

Kero nodded. "You'll get use to it once you use your magic this way more. Hopefully though, you won't need to," he paused. "So Sakura-kun, you know who's trying to steal the cards?"

Sakura started to shake her head but then remembered her dream. "I think I do..."

"Dare? (Who?)"

"Someone from my dream...his name was ...Takai."

"Takai?" Kero looked slightly shocked.

"You know him?" asked Sakura.

Kero nodded slowly. "I remember him. He is a distant relative of Master Reed. He was a normal boy, slightly younger than Master with no magic powers. He had a normal name back then, Arnold Stevens. Arnold was jealous of Master's powers. When he got older, he went away to learn magic. No one knew who taught him, but when this Arnold came back, he became powerful, filled with dark magic. He changed his name to Takai meaning death." Kero paused, trying to remember more. "When he came back, Master has already created Yue and I, and we lived in Master's mansion all alone. It was peaceful for us...until he came..."

~~**Flashback**~~

Cerberus and Yue were lying on the roof of the mansion enjoying the shining sun. (A/N: Well...I don't think Yue will do that...maybe he's sitting on the roof thinking...) Clow Reed was sitting on a bench in the garden reading a book. All of a sudden, all three of them looked alert.

"Did you feel that?" Cerberus asked Yue.

Yue nodded. The two guardians flew down towards their master. "Master..." started Yue.

Clow Reed held up a hand. "I know. I felt it too. It's getting closer." That's when they noticed a person in the garden. Clow Reed raised his eyebrow as if surprised but he was calm as well as he spoke, "Arnold, we haven't seen each other in a long time. How are you?"

The person laughed, "I am no longer Arnold Stevens, Clow Reed. Arnold Stevens is dead and I am Takai, your destroyer."

Yue and Cerberus both knew what the name meant and shivered. (A/N: Do they actually shiver? I mean when have you seen Yue and Cerberus actually panic?) What kind of name is that? The two stood in front of Clow Reed, wanting to protect him.

Takai laughed again, "Clow Reed, are those two pathetic things your guardians? Get away you two. I want a battle with your master." He emphasized the word "master" as if he was taunting Clow Reed.

Clow Reed took one look at Takai and sat down on the grass. Takai saw and followed suit. They both closed their eyes and became silent.

The two guardians didn't say nor do anything for they knew the two were having a mind battle and shouldn't be interrupted. They stood there for so long. The battle went on and the two guardians became desperate. They had no idea how the battle is going on and who has more advantage. Suddenly they saw Takai's eyes open and he coughed out some blood. Clow Reed's eyes also opened slowly. He looked fine but tired.

Yue and Cerberus immediately knew that their master have won. They helped Clow Reed stand up while Takai stumbled back up. He stared at Clow Reed hatefully. "I will come back to get my revenge!" With that, he disappeared.

From then on, Clow Reed created a barrier around the mansion and Takai was never seen again.

~~**End of Flashback**~~

"I guess he's back for his revenge."

~~**End of Chapter 1**~~

Author's Note: I don't really like this chapter to tell the truth…I mean…it just didn't turn out the way I want it to be…it's just not as powerful as I thought it would be…Also I couldn't really grasp Kero's character…I mean was the Kero I wrote even close to the real Kero? I don't really think so…I still hope you guys would review and give me some comments!! Arigatou…! 


	2. Tests, Tests, and Tests

Author's Note: I have no idea where the title came from for this chapter….and I am not enjoying it very much…*sighs*…oh well. I know this is a short chapter…but I decided I need to post something up before I get killed. I also mentioned about Kero being out of character last chapter….thank you for TamChronin for telling me what's wrong with Kero! I knew it…he was being too polite to Sakura!! Hehe…I told you so…there was something wrong…This chapter has nothing much to it…I mean there's no evil in here!! Boring Chapter 2…

****

TamChornin: Yeah…I know…stupid honorifics…you're right…I don't know much about them…that's why I screw up…thanks for telling me though! About the too much conversations…well…I guess you're right…I'll try to balance descrption and conversation a little more…Don't worry…I'll make sure Takai grows a peronality…I'm sorry that you don't like S+S stories…but I hope you'll continue to review for the sake of the evilness in the story….

mariam: Thank you for reviewing!!! MoshiMoshiQueen: Thanks for the review. Just in case you want to know…I've read a lot of your stories though I didn't review…and I think they're great!! I'll review the next time when I read your stories… ****

s.c.a.r.l.e.t: I don't think I answered your quesions the right way when I reviewed your song-fic…yes, it's going to be a S+S story…they're probably around 12 or 13…I'm making them older…so that's Grrade 7 I guess…. About their feelings…the sweet second movie never happened so Sakura knows Syaoron's feelings for her but she didn't admit anything yet…though they both know what she's really thinking…so yeah….thanks for reviewing again!!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS…don't sue…I just spent my money on buying a Detective Conan movie…*hugs the DVD*…Don't take it away from me…I own only the evil Takai…anyone interested in owning him?

Creeping Danger

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 2 Tests, Tests, and Tests

"I guess he's back for his revenge," Kero concluded.

Sakura nodded her head. "I see. So he wants the Clow Cards, now Sakura Cards?"

"Hai," replied Kero. "Since Master died, he could only get his revenge from you, the new Mistress of the Clow or Sakura Cards. You better be careful. I'll bet you that the 'Illusion' was just a test. He might come back to steal the cards again."

"So what do I do?"

"I'll teach you how to use your magic to create a barrier around the cards. You could try and use 'Shield' though I think it's too weak."

Sakura paused to think, "I'll use my magic. I don't want to risk it."

"Right. Come, I'll teach you the way."

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

"Ma, you have to let me go back! Sakura needs me!"

"How do you know she needs your help?" asked Yelan as she looked at her son.

"I just know!"

Yelan shook her head. "Xiao Lang, Sakura has improved a lot since she turned all the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards. I'm sure she'll be fine on her own."

A frown appeared on Syaoran's face. "Ma, you don't know about anything. I know this time Sakura needs me. The magic is too much for her to handle on her own. I need to go and help her!"

Yelan sighed, "Very well, Xiao Lang. I will think about it. Now, go to your room. I'll talk to the Elders."

Syaoran started to walk away from his mother but then he turned back and said, "Xie xie." (A/N: I don't know how to spell the pronunciation of thank you in Chinese...it's a good try I guess...you get me though right?)

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Sakura felt the spring wind blowing across her face as she rollerbladed home from school. What a beautiful day! Sakura smiled. 

"Let's see," she thought. "It's my turn to cook tonight. What shall I make? How about fried meat cake? But then we don't have a lot of minced meat at home..."

Suddenly a cold wind blew past her and Sakura shivered. White little things started to fall from the sky. She looked up and saw that it was snow. 

"Weird," Sakura thought. "Yuki (snow) in spring."

Thinking it's some weird weather, Sakura continued to rollerblade home. She looked around her and realizes that the snow was only falling down around her! That's not normal snow. It's magic!

Sakura immediately got out her key. "The key that contains powers of the star, reveal your true powers to me. Under our promise, Sakura commands you to unleash your powers now!" she chanted as the key turned into a wand. She took out a Sakura Card. "Firery! Destroy this snow storm!" (A/N: It's me again...Just want to say that I hate the English dub's chant..so I made up my own...it's not good either...but I just didn't want to use the dub's version...please forgive me!!)

Firery appeared and melted all the snow. Sakura smiled as Firery turned back into a card. Whatever Takai has in store for her, she's ready!

Sakura turned around to go back home. Just then a huge shadow hovered over her. She looked back and her eyes widened in shock. There stood a huge stone giant ready to attack her!

"Calling on the god of thunder and lightning!" (A/N: Hehe...*giggles nervously*...opps..there's goes my mind making things up again...forgive me!) A lightning bolt appeared on top of the giant and shattered it into thousand of pieces.

The girl stood in shock trying to absorb what just happen. A boy jumped off the wall beside her. He was wearing a traditional green clothes of Chinese culture and had slightly messy brown hair. "You okay?" the boy asked.

"Syaoran?"

Syaoran smiled. "That's me. You okay, Sakura-san?" he repeated.

Sakura blushed. "Oh...daijoubu. Why are you here, Syaoran-kun? I thought you went back to Hong Kong for good."

"I...I had a dream. I dreamt of someone threatening to hurt you and he was very powerful. So I thought I could come back to help you out. Did he appear to hurt you yet?" Syaoran asked. Sakura shook her head. "That's a relief."

"How are you, Syaoran-kun? Did Meiling-chan come back with you?"

Syaoran looked at her in confusion. Why the sudden change of topic? He answered her anyway, "I'm fine. No, Meiling didn't come with me. The elders didn't let her come with me. She's been begging like forever but the Elders won't let her. If I know her properly, she will come later no matter what."

Sakura laughed, "Oh, poor Meiling-chan. I miss her."

The bot smiled. "She misses you and Tomoyo-chan as well."

Then there was silence. Everything seems so awkward all of a sudden. Sakura blushed as she remembered Syaoran's confession of emotions to her. She should tell him... "Syaoran-kun, I...I want to tell you..."

"Sakura-chan!" A voice interrupted Sakura's words. Sakura looked around and saw Touya running towards her. "Where were you, Sakura?" Then he noticed Syaoran. "Gaki!"

Syaoran glared at Touya. Why did he have to come now? He wanted to listen to what Sakura had to say. Sakura looked at her oniichan and Syaoran. There's tons of tension between them and it was getting uncomfortable. Better break that tension. She tugged on Touya's arm. "Come on 'Nichan! Let's go home! I need to go home and make dinner." She tugged Touya's arm one more time. She sweatdropped...Stubborn people! "Oniichan!"

Touya finally stopped the glaring contest between him and Syaoran and turned around, walking away. Sakura apologized, "Gomen nasai, Syaoran-kun! I'll see you soon." Then she hurried after Touya.

Syaoran scowled. Stupid Touya! He wondered what was Sakura going to say to him...

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

Author's Note: I'm kind of losing touch for this story…so I welcome any suggestions for next chapter. It's very weird because right now I got the starting of the story…I got the ending already in my head…but where is the ever-so-exciting middle part??!! I'm very screwed it seems…It'll probably be a long time before I update again for this story…I really hope for some more reviews and suggestions for me…Actually…why don't I dedicate the next chapter to Takai..that might be a good idea…pure evilness will arise!! *laughs evilly*


	3. Evil Arise

Author's Note: This is my evil chapter!!!! =P…hehe…as promised…a little chapter on only Takai and his past…it's kind of confusing…there's a lot of 'changing mind' with Takai and I didn't describe them properly…I can't exactly describe them good…so please bear with me…I hope future chapters would make up for this little chapter…R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EDIT: Extended version of Chapter 3!!!! Actually, this would throw off my whole plot by a bit. But, I prefer this way better…I was running out of idea to write the next chapter. At least now, I got something way better on my hand. Weird…this still isn't going to change my already planned ending.

Creeping Danger

By Sakura Kinomoto

Chapter 3         Evil Arise

            The dark shadow snickered as he watched Sakura destroying the snowstorm and the Chinese kid saving her through his magic circle. "If she didn't pass this simple test, then she won't be a worthy opponent and dead by now," laughed the evilness. "I'll need to think of more tests to see if this Card Mistress is worthy enough to be my adversary." The he frowned. "That Chinese kid is going to ruin things for me. I'll have to get rid of him. No one will ruin the evil Takai's plan!" The evil laugh echoed throughout the space around him.

~~**~~**50 Years Ago**~~**~~

            "Arnold, come over here to meet your cousin, Clow Reed." The little boy scowled. He had never liked his distant cousin even though he has never met him. He has already heard too much of him. Whenever he was naughty, his mother would say, "Why do you have to do this, Arnold? Can't you be just like your cousin, Clow? He is the most polite child I never knew." When he tried learning magic but failed, his mother said, "How come you don't have magic in you? Look at your cousin, Clow. He has such talent!" Every day was Clow this, Clow that. When his mother heard his cousin was coming to visit, she got so excited. It was like Clow Reed was her son and not him, Arnold Stevens. Arnold buried his head into his knees. Staying in his room was way better than meeting his awful cousin.

            Suddenly, his bedroom door slammed open. His mother stepped in and declared, "Arnold, get off that bed and come out!" The little boy shook his head. His mother sighed in frustration. She went over and pulled Arnold off the bed. As she dragged him down the stairs, she scowled, "Why do you have to be so selfish, Arnold? Thank goodness Clow is so patient. Otherwise, you'll get him mad. "Arnold frowned. Like he care. When he entered the living room, he saw a boy his age wearing a midnight-blue robe standing there. "Come and say hello to Clow."

            Clow smiled at Arnold, "Hello, Arnold. I'm Clow Reed. Nice to meet you." Arnold scowled. "Not nice to meet you," he replied. 

            The matured boy ignored his comment. "I'm sure we'll become great friends." Arnold scowled yet again. Be friends? He'll never make friends with the one who ruined his life.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

            Arnold kicked a stone away in anger. Ever since Clow Reed came to visit, his life went from terrible to hell. Every day, the first thing was a lecture. Not any lecture, but a lecture about Clow Reed. You should have been nicer to Clow. Why didn't you guys become good friends? Couldn't you learn something from him? This morning was the worst. His mother just had to say this. "Why couldn't Clow be our son?" He became angry and jealous just thinking about it. Why? Why? Why?

            "When you are jealous of someone's ability, you're supposed to work harder to surpass them." Arnold looked around. Who said that? He then noticed a shadow by a tree. The boy squinted with caution, then moved slowly towards the shadow. "When you are jealous, it doesn't help you," the shadow said again.

            The boy finally got close enough to see the shadow's appearance. The shadow was a young man. He was no common young man though. He looked…dark and mysterious though his eyes showed something Arnold didn't understand. The man's clothing was different as well. It was two pieces of clothing, a short cape over a long robe. The patterns on the clothing were beautifully dark and not of this world. It looks like the patterns actually move with the light. His hair was a little wild to match his dark appearance. "Who are you?" asked Arnold timidly. He had never seen anything so mysterious and stunning at the same time. 

            "You have much to learn, little Arnold," the man said. "Much, much more."

            The boy was shocked. "How did you know my name?" Arnold blinked. Wait, where was the man? He scanned the whole garden but he didn't see anyone. The mysterious man was gone.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

            A few times Arnold had seen the mysterious man, a few times he disappeared. Arnold knew he was no human being. He's someone or even something from another world and he wanted to meet the mystifying man. For some reason, he was convinced that this man would help him with his problems. It now became a habit to him to go to the garden every other day to try to meet the mysterious man. Today was no different. Arnold took a ball out with him. He threw it up and caught it as he scanned the garden. His gaze focused at one spot. Was that…yes, he was there!

            "Excuse me, mister but please stay!" called out Arnold. He had never been so polite in all his life but he wanted this person to listen to him. "You can help me, right? You'll help me get over this jealousy, right? Otherwise, you won't be here, watching me. Please!"

            The man stared at Arnold. For a while, it seemed like his mind wasn't there. Then he started to move towards the boy. "Did you know that everyone in this world have magic in them? It just depends when the power is released from them. Sometimes it could be right when they're born, during childhood, during puberty or adulthood, before or after death, or even never. That means you have magic in you as well. Everyone's magic is the same. There's no Light or Dark Magic. Light or Dark Magic depends on the person and how the person uses it. So tell me, little Arnold, what kind of magic do you want to learn?"

            For the whole time the mysterious man was talking, Arnold was mesmerized. He was telling him things he never knew before. Magic in him? Arnold was surprised and shocked. "I want to learn Light Magic!" said Arnold immediately. Really, he wanted to learn Dark Magic to oppose Clow Reed, but being a good boy might give him more advantage.

            "You are lying to me," smiled the man, "but I hope you will change. Are you willing to learn from me, little one?"

            Arnold nodded his head vigorously. "But please, Teacher, don't call me little for I am not little anymore!"

            Laughing the man patted the boy's head. "Alright, Arnold, you are not little, but are you ready to leave your family? You cannot be with your family when you study magic. Also, you must leave now."

            "I'm ready, Teacher, but may I know your name first?"

            "My name is Kusai."

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

            Once Kusai took Arnold away, he brought him into a world of darkness. It was more like a dark, empty space. The only reason why the few people there could see each other was because they become slightly luminous. Other than that, there's nothing else there.

            Every day, Arnold would practice magic spells. Sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn't. Kusai said he had unlocked the little boy's power but he still has to learn how to control it. Every time it doesn't work, Arnold gets mad. Why wouldn't it work? He had tried so hard. Every time it works, he gets happy. His hopes of learning magic are getting higher. His hopes dropped down and raised again each day. The boy nearly wanted to give up but one thing kept him going. His hatred towards Clow Reed. Sure, he told his teacher he is sincere and wanted to learn Light Magic but he still wanted revenge. Each morning, Kusai would question him.

            "What magic do you want to learn, little one?"

            "Light Magic and I'm not little," Arnold would reply.

            "You're still lying," Kusai would reply.

            Arnold never figured out how Kusai knew he was lying. He was an expert at it. Maybe it was because of his eyes. They were showing something that Ksuai saw as lying. He'll need to perfect his skills. The boy knew that Light Magic and Dark Magic depended on the person so he decided to concentrate on plain magic first. He doesn't care about what Kusai would think.

            "Teacher, what place is this?" asked Arnold one day. 

            "This is a place of unbalanced, a world of darkness that protects the balanced world," answered Kusai.

            The boy frowned. "What do you mean, Teacher? A place to protect the balanced world? You mean my world?"

            Kusai nodded. "There is also a world of light called the Crystals, which has the same function as the Shadows. I am the Guardian of the Shadows. The creatures you've seen here are messengers travelling through the three worlds."

            "How does this protection work?"

            "When the balance is off, we go and balance it. When there's too much dark, the Crystals give more light. When there's too much, the Shadows give more darkness. We're only allowed to add."

            Arnold suggested, "Why can't there be all darkness or all light? Wouldn't that be easier to manage?"

            The young-looking man shook his head. "That's not how the world's balance work, little Arnold. You'll soon understand."

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

            What seemed like years passed by and each day, Arnold's magic grew slowly and surely. Each morning, the question was asked. Each morning, a lie was used as the reply. Kusai was patient with the boy. He thought, "One day, he'll tell the truth."

            One day, Kusai told Arnold. "We'll have a fight, little Arnold. Let's see how good you have become."

            Arnold smiled to himself. Oh, how long he had waited for this chance. "Okay," he replied, sounding innocent. "What kind of fight?"

            "How about a mind one? You're pretty good at mind tricks, right? I've taught you how, right? Repeat the steps to me," ordered the man.

            The boy cleared his throat. "First, sit down so you won't fall afterwards from the force of your opponent. Clear your mind and let your opponent enter your mind. On each other's consent, start fighting using all mind tricks you know."

            Kusai smiled and nodded. "Let's start, okay?"

            The two sat down and began to clear their mind. The boy couldn't wait. He's so tired of Kusai. If he hurt shim, maybe he'll shut up and not bother him anymore. The quicker he could get out of the Shadows, the faster he could get his revenge. Soon, Arnold was engaged in an all-out war against Kusai and his own hatred.

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

            Blood was coughed out of Kusai's mouth. Arnold has used all of his magic against him and he lost. There was something he didn't recognize in the magic. It was so powerful… It was expected though. He tried to change the results and the boy but now, it was up to her. He watched as the boy across from him slowly stood up. Arnold grinned at him. "You won," said Kusai, blood still dribbling down his chin. "You didn't use proper magic, though. I told you, you need to learn plain magic first, and then incorporate Dark or Light. You started off well but then you skipped that step. You learned Dark Magic, first thing." Kusai paused. "There's also one magic you didn't learn."

            Arnold's eyes widened. "What? What is that magic I didn't learn? I thought I learned everything!"

            "It's the magic of…" Kusai whispered the last word and took in his last breath. His eyes closed as light surrounded him. Then he was gone. 

            Arnold laughed. He was gone! It does not matter now, whatever magic he didn't learn. He'll own the Shadows. He'll find the Crystals and take it over to. When he has control over the two, he'll be able to rule the balanced world! Before that though, he'll need to destroy Clow Reed. He will wait until a messenger to come and make it bring him to the balanced world. He'll succeed! He knew it. Arnold laughed, "Arnold Stevens is dead and Takai is born!" 

~~**~~**Present**~~**~~

            Takai clenched his fists. He found a messenger all right but they only go to the balanced world and back to the Shadows. They interact with messengers from the Crystals. He never caught a messenger from the Crystals so he never conquered it. Right now, he'll concentrate on the girl. If he couldn't destroy Clow Reed, he'll destroy the one who own the Clow Cards. He laughed. "Be ready, little girl. Next time, no one will save you. You have to save yourself."

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~

            "Maybe you should rethink your plan of destroying Sakura Kinomoto, or the new mistress of the Clow Cards." 

            Takai whipped his head around. "Who is it? What do you want with me?"

            "Did I say anything about wanting something to do with you? I just said to rethink your plan."

            The man smirked. "Oh, my plan isn't good enough? Isn't magic good enough? I'm going to destroy that puny girl with everything I got and the plan won't backfire."

            "Ha! Won't backfire? You must be kidding. That plan has 100% that it'll backfire on you. You have no idea how easily that magic you didn't learn could destroy you."

            Frowning, he asked, " What do you know about me? How do you know I still got one magic I haven't learned?"

            "I know everything of this world. I was born the second the world was made and grew as the world ages. I have everyone as part of me and no one ever knew. I can easily control this world. I have their feelings and lives in my hands. Actually, I don't have hands but I could destroy anyone, any time I want."

            "Who are you then?"

            "Me?"  The voice snickered, "Even you're part of me. I am the world's greatest evil, the gathering place of hatred and pain. If you partner with me, I'll promise you the destruction of that girl and I'll be able to demolish my greatest enemy yet."

            Takai nodded his head in interest. "May I at least know your plan?"

            "We're going to hurt her with the most precious thing she holds dear to. The most precious thing in her life…or should I say the most precious person?"

~~**~~**~~**~~**~~


End file.
